


Todo lo que sentimos

by BlauerHimmel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drama, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Multi, Other, Relationship(s), Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Students
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlauerHimmel/pseuds/BlauerHimmel
Summary: La vida de adulto no es como parece. A algunos se les hace fácil, a otros difícil y a unos otros se les queda grande, sobre todo cuando deben rehacer su vida en un ambiente nuevo y desconocido.Mikasa, Eren y Armin acaban de llegar a su pequeño piso de estudiantes. Reiner y Historia experimentan los últimos días de su relación. Annie se esconde y Levi es protagonista de un amor no correspondido, Erwin.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Reiner Braun, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Eren Yeager, Levi/Erwin Smith, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Si estás leyendo esto, es que te ha interesado la historia que estás por leer. Antes de empezar, te voy a dejar unas pequeñas indicaciones para que puedas imaginarte la historia y a los personajes más o menos como yo los veo.
> 
> Por un lado, nuestros queridos héroes están inspirados en el aspecto que tienen en la última temporada (4), por lo que ya son mayores. Eso sí, para hacer la historia más cómoda, habrá algunos cambios en la edad y demás. Es solo una pequeña adaptación para que sea más llevadero esto de relacionar los dramas con los que lidian los personajes.  
> Por otro, siento si mi escritura no es la mejor y si al principio os aburre. De verdad quiero crear algo bonito. 
> 
> De momento, eso es todo. Así que gracias y a disfrutar de la historia ;)

** CAPÍTULO 1 **

**Armin** se acostó en la cama bocabajo. Era verano y en su nueva casa no es que hiciera demasiado frío. Suspiró y se puso erguido, sentado en la cama. Miró a su alrededor. Al menos había terminado de ordenar todas sus cosas. Sus amigos y él habían decidido estudiar en el mismo sitio, la Universidad de Trost. Habían sido inseparables durante su infancia y ahora no era el momento de separarse. El rubio tomó su teléfono y revisó a ver si tenía notificaciones. Como de costumbre, ninguna. Dos días más tarde empezaría las clases y se ponía nervioso cada vez que pensaba en ello. Sabía que había casos muy fuertes de novatadas y él no quería verse envuelto en esos temas.

—¿Ya has terminado? — **Armin** alzó la mirada y vio a su amiga **. Mikasa** se sentó a su lado—. La habitación ha quedado muy bonita. Se nota que es tuya. — **Armin** sonrió observando al igual que la pelinegra y se acomodó.

—No ha sido muy difícil, tampoco tengo demasiadas cosas. Supongo que tú también has terminado. ¿Y **Eren**?

De pronto se escuchó un golpe sordo y los dos jóvenes fueron corriendo a la habitación de **Eren**. Era de esperar, el chico se había caído desde una silla, pues estaba intentando poner unas luces led en el techo.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien. Solo un poco más y acabo —se levantó como si nada e hizo el ademán de subirse de nuevo a la silla. ¿Cómo se le ocurría subirse a una silla con ruedas?

—Mejor déjamelo a mí, tú ordena todas las cajas y demás. Llevas aquí tres horas y... No ha cambiado nada —murmuró **Mikasa** negando y ella se entretuvo con las luces led.

—Venga, yo te ayudo —sonrió amablemente **Armin** y ayudó a **Eren** , que refunfuñaba.

— **Mikasa** , te he dicho miles de veces que no quiero que me cuides. Ya soy mayorcito. ¿Ves? He llegado vivo a mis dieciocho.

—Con mi ayuda. ¿No recuerdas aquella vez que casi te ahogas en la piscina de tu padre? — **Mikasa** seguía con lo suyo.

—Eso pasó hace mucho tiempo —frunció el ceño mientras ponía libros en una estantería—. Y seguro que no necesitaba tu ayuda, solo que no me quedó alternativa.

—Vamos, dejadlo. Todos sabemos quién ganaría esta pelea... — **Armin** intentó tranquilizar a **Eren**. Obviamente se refería a **Mikasa** —. Oye, ¿vamos a comer? Ya es hora.

Los tres jóvenes terminaron sentados en la mesa de un pequeño restaurante que había cerca de su casa. Se trataba de un restaurante vegetariano, ya que **Armin** hacía un año y medio que no comía carne. **Eren** solía burlarse un poco de eso, pero no lo hacía con mala intención. Los dos sabían que era una broma entre amigos, además, a **Eren** le encantaba la comida vegetariana.

—Buenas tardes. ¿Qué os pongo? —dijo el camarero. Los tres discutieron durante unos instantes lo que querían.

—Bueno, yo quiero una hamburguesa de seitán, ella un sandwich de Heura. ¿Y tú **Armin?**

El rubio se había sonrojado un poco cuando el camarero puso la mirada sobre él. El chico le parecía atractivo. Tragó saliva y miró a sus compañeros.

—Yo quiero lo mismo que él. Gracias —sonrió sin mostrar los dientes.

—Muy bien. Si necesitáis algo, llamadme— el chico se fue y dejó la orden en cocina.

—¿Ese te gusta? **Armin** , tiene cara de caballo —murmuró **Eren** intentando que no le escucharan.

—O-oye, yo no he dicho que me guste. Solo que parece atractivo.

 **Mikasa** rió suavemente y se levantó.

—Voy al baño. En seguida vuelvo.

Los dos chicos asintieron, luego Eren continuó picando a su amigo. **Mikasa** preguntó por el baño y al indicarle dónde estaba, se dirigió allí. Al entrar, se chocó con una chica rubia.

—Perdón —dijeron las dos al unísono.

La pelinegra entró y cerró la puerta de su cubículo. Al acomodarse para hacer sus necesidades, se fijó en que había un anillo de lo que parecía ser plata. Frunció el ceño preguntándose si aquel anillo sería de la chica de antes. Al terminar, se lo guardó, se lavó las manos y salió lo antes posible de allí, pero la chica no se encontraba en el bar.

—Vamos, **Mikasa.** La comida ya está aquí —dijo **Eren** llamando su atención. La chica sonrió y se sentó en su silla—. ¿Sabéis? Van a organizar una fiesta de bienvenida para novatos esta noche. Suena muy de película, pero ¿y si vamos? — **Eren** miró con gesto de súplica a sus amigos. Necesitaba encontrar nuevas amistades y experimentar cosas nuevas. El moreno quería demostrar al mundo que era responsable y no necesitaba depender de nadie ni de **Mikasa. Armin** y la chica se miraron.

—De acuerdo, pero no la líes mucho, ¿sí? — dijo **Mikasa. Eren** , emocionado, asintió y le dio un gran bocado a su hamburguesa.

☼☼☼☼☼☼

—¿Seguro de que es aquí, **Eren**?

Los tres chicos ya se encontraban en frente de aquella gran casa. ¿De quién sería?, se preguntaban. Había gente hablando fuera y se podía escuchar el bullicio que había, seguramente, en el jardín trasero de la casa. Por la puerta principal salió un chico y vomitó entre unos arbustos. **Armin** y **Mikasa** hicieron una mueca de desagrado.

—Sí, es aquí —susurró **Armin** mirando al chico. De momento ya no le hacía mucha gracia el concepto de fiesta universitaria, si es que todas iban a ser así.

—Venga chicos. Animaos y a disfrutar. ¡Es nuestra primeria fiesta de verdad! Vamos, vamos — **Eren** arrastró a sus amigos hacia el interior de la casa.

Por dentro estaba petadísimo. Había gente bailando por todas partes, un perchero que a penas podía sostener todas las pertenencias que habían dejado allí los invitados, gente bebiendo, fumando e incluso dándose el lote en el gran sofá del salón. **Mikasa** tragó saliva, ya se estaba mentalizando de cómo llevaría a **Eren** si él terminaba como el chico que vieron a fuera.

—Voy a por algo de beber. En seguida vuelvo —Eren dejó a sus amigos atrás y de dirigió hacia la cocina. Esquivó al chico rubio que estaba bebiendo cerveza como un neandertal y se puso a preparar las bebidas. Increíblemente se habría quedado solo en aquella cocina, de no ser porque dos chicas entraron.

—Hace apenas unos días que rompimos y ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que acabo de pasar por su lado — **Eren** hacía como que no escuchaba nada. La chica rubia se apoyó en la encimera mientras la otra buscaba algo en los armarios.

— **Historia** , sabes que has hecho bien dejando a ese inútil. Te ha sido infiel y encima no ha mostrado interés ni antes ni después de haberlo dejado. Te digo yo que ha sido la decisión correcta —la chica de pecas consiguió sacar una botella de tequila del armario. **Eren** las estaba mirando—. ¿Y tú qué miras, chico? — El moreno se sobresaltó y negó.

—Nada, nada, solo…—intentó inventarse algo—. Quería un poco de tequila—señaló la botella.

—Haberlo dicho antes. Espera —llenó dos vasos de chupito de aquel líquido transparente y dejó la botella en la encimera.

— **Ymir,** no me apetece beber... —la rubia puso los ojos en blanco negando.

—Ten, no protestes. Hoy te lo pasarás bien y olvidarás a ese capullo—. La chica empezó a tocarse el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón—. Mierda, creo que me he dejado el móvil. Ahora vuelvo.

 **Ymir** salió de la cocina en busca de su teléfono e **Historia** y **Eren** se quedaron solos. La pequeña chica rubia suspiró cerrando los ojos. Eren la observaba mientras bebía de su vaso.

—Si **Ymir** te pilla mirándome así, más vale que vayas saliendo de aquí —bromeó a medias **Historia. Eren** se atragantó con su bebida—. Es broma. Eres nuevo, ¿verdad? Nunca te había visto por aquí. Yo soy **Historia** —la rubia le sonrió amablemente. **Eren** se sonrojó un poco y asintió, acomodando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. Había dejado crecer su cabello durante este último año.

—Yo soy **Eren Jaeger** , encantado —Eren le extendió la mano, pero **Historia** le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—No seas tan formal. Ni que fuera tan mayor —rio suavemente y se bebió el chupito. Hizo una pequeña mueca arrugando la nariz. Relamió sus labios.

 **Eren** no podía dejar de mirarla. De verdad que aquella chica le parecía hermosa. Sus rasgos eran muy finos y sus penetrantes ojos azules le recordaban al mar. **Jaeger** había caído en un trance, embelesado por la dulzura de la joven. 

—Ey, **Eren**. ¿Estás ahí? — **Historia** movía una de sus manos por delante de la cara del chico. Él reaccionó y se sonrojó.

—Sí, sí. Dime.

—Dame tu móvil y así me busco en tu Instagram — **Eren** no dudó en darle el aparato. Minutos después ya se seguían mutuamente. La chica le envió un mensaje diciendo “Hola” —. Te envío eso por si acaso luego nos olvidamos el uno del otro.

En ese momento **Ymir** entró por la puerta y cogió de la mano a la rubia. Tomó su chupito y se lo bebió.

—Un imbécil lo había cogido. Venga, vamos a divertirnos —dijo llevando a **Historia** fuera de la cocina.

—¡Nos vemos! —se despidió moviendo la mano que le quedaba libre.

 **Eren** también hizo un gesto de despedida y se quedó mirando el teléfono. Quién sería el cabrón que la había engañado. Suspiró y tomó los tres vasos que había preparado. ¿Seguirían **Armin** y **Mikasa** en el mismo sitio?


	2. Capítulo II

** CAPÍTULO 2 **

Notaba cómo la cerveza caía por su cuello. No le importaba, quería olvidarlo todo y emborracharse. **Bertolt** le había dicho que así no solucionaría las cosas nunca, que si quería arreglar las cosas con **Historia** , que debía hablar con ella. Pero **Reiner** no estaba dispuesto, o más bien era un cobarde. Terminó la lata, la estrujó entre sus dedos y dejó caerla.

— **Reiner** , en serio, no me digas que ya estás- — **Bertolt** fue interrumpido.

—No, no estoy borracho, solo contento… —sabía que su amigo no se lo creería, pero debía intentarlo—. Anda, déjame. Vete con **Annie** o algo. A ver si te hace caso de una vez. Yo estoy bien —dijo saliendo de la cocina. **Bertolt** suspiró rendido.

El rubio subía las escaleras de la casa intentando no caerse. Hacía una semana que lo había dejado con **Historia.** La relación no había terminado del todo bien. **Reiner** , desprevenido, fue pillado por la chica mientras besaba a otra chica. Él no lo hizo a propósito, la otra se le abalanzó, pero fue imposible convencer a **Historia**. Además, desde hacía meses las cosas no eran como antes y su amiga **Ymir** no es que ayudara mucho. Ya no tenían relaciones y el tiempo que pasaban juntos empezaba a tornarse incómodo. A veces **Reiner** se preguntaba si no ignoró a la chica que le besó, si lo hizo porque ya no podía más. Suspiró y sintió que le tomaban del hombro. Se giró.

—¿No me saludas, **Reiner**? —era **Porco Galliard** , un amigo, aunque a veces más conocido que amigo.

—Hola, **Porco**.

—Tienes mala cara. Anda, ven. Te daré algo que te gustará —el chico sonrió traviesamente. No era una persona conocida especialmente por su bondad, casi siempre andaba con malos tratos y era mejor no juntarse mucho con él. Pero **Reiner** lo conocía desde hacía años y le resultaba casi imposible evitarle.

Los dos se dirigieron hacia una de las habitaciones. **Reiner** se tambaleaba de vez en cuando, pero disimulaba su andar bastante bien. Entraron y **Porco** cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—Bienvenido al paraíso. Empiezan las clases en menos de dos días y tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo libre. Ten, tómate una —le extendió una pequeña tabla donde había una raya de cocaína. **Reiner** se lo pensó durante un milisegundo, pero qué más daba, solo sería una vez. Se sentó en el pequeño sofá entre dos chicas y la esnifó con aquel billete de cinco. Suspiró, ya se sentía más relajado. **Porco** se sentó en un sillón.

—Mira que liarlo siempre en estas cosas. Luego dice que no le gusta — **Pieck** le dio un trago a su bebida y se levantó de la cama—. Vámonos, no me apetece ver a **Reiner** … así — **Porco** rio y los dos se despidieron del rubio, dejándolo solo en la habitación junto a las dos chicas.

—Eres muy guapo… —dijo una acariciando el muslo de **Reiner**. La otra empezó a desnudarse y ya os podéis imaginar qué iba a pasar.

☼☼☼☼☼☼

**Mikasa** frunció el ceño cruzándose de brazos. Dónde estaba **Eren** y qué estaría haciendo. La pelinegra se preocupaba mucho por su hermanastro. Desde pequeño el chico se metía en todos los líos que se pueden imaginar y ella siempre terminaba rescatándolo.

—Seguro que no tarda mucho. Se habrá entretenido con alguna cosa… —dijo **Armin,** intentando tranquilizar a **Mikasa**. Se le veía nerviosa.

—Seguramente…—empezó a observar su alrededor hasta que posó su mirada en la chica que había visto en el restaurante. **Mikasa** seguía portando su anillo. Era la oportunidad perfecta para dárselo—. **Armin,** espera aquí. Ahora vuelvo.

—¿Qué? Espera, no me dejes aquí… solo— ya era demasiado tarde. Su amiga había desaparecido entre la masa que componía la fiesta. Tragó saliva. **Eren** no aparecía y **Mikasa** ya se había ido.

¿Ahora qué haría? Se estaba poniendo nervioso entre tanto barullo. Pensó en buscar a **Eren** y creyó que esa sería la mejor opción. Asintió convencido y, al darse la vuelta, chocó con alguien. Sintió un liquido mojar su mejilla izquierda.

—Perdona. ¿Estás bien? —dijo rápidamente el rubio. Se había chocado con un chico. Espera, era el camarero de esta mañana—. ¡Tu camiseta! La lavaré. ¿D-dónde está el baño?

—Oye, tranquilízate. Solo es una mancha. Tú sí que deberías lavarte la cara —hizo una mueca al decir eso—. Está arriba, te acompaño.

**Armin** asintió y empezó a seguirlo. Los dos esquivaban a gente mientras intentaban no perderse de vista. Al terminar de subir las escaleras, la densidad de gente disminuyó notablemente. El chico cara de caballo, según **Eren** , soltó una pequeña risa.

—¿Estás bien? Esto está lleno de gente. No pensaba que estas cosas serían tan… ¿abrumadoras? — **Armin** lo observaba mientras iban al baño.

—¿Eres nuevo? —se atrevió a preguntar el rubio. El otro chico era bastante más alto, parecía unos cuantos años mayor, pero no era así.

—Sí. Empiezo mi primer año en la Universidad de Trost, justo en el grado de Derecho. Por cierto, soy **Jean.**

Los dos jóvenes entraron en el baño y **Jean** cerró la puerta. **Armin** se puso frente al lavabo y empezó a limpiar su mejilla. El alcohol seco se la había dejado pegajosa.

—Yo soy **Armin** , encantado —se secó la cara con una toalla—. También voy a estudiar derecho.

—¿En serio? Qué alivio. No he conocido a nadie de ese grado en todo lo que llevo en esta ciudad y estoy muy perdido. Ni siquiera sé cómo he acabado en esta fiesta. Yo no quería venir, pero un amigo me obligó —puso los ojos en blanco al recordar lo que le dijo **Marco.**

—¿Y no has venido con tu amigo? Yo he venido con mis mejores amigos, pero los he perdido de vista en un abrir y cerrar de ojos— **Armin** rascó su nuca nervioso. El teléfono del chico sonó.

—Perdona, tengo que irme, es mi amigo. Un placer haberte conocido.

**Jean** salió rápidamente del baño, dejando solo a **Armin.** Él estaba que aún no se lo creía. ¿Eso significaba que ya había hecho un amigo? ¿El chico de la cafetería? Negó evitando pensamientos extraños y una persona entró al baño cerrando de un portazo. Apartó al pequeño con brusquedad, ya que estaba delante del WC y empezó a vomitar en la blanca piedra. **Armin** lo miró horrorizado. Ya había visto potar a dos personas y no quería ser el siguiente.

—Yo creo que me voy…—murmuró y puso su mano en el pomo de la puerta, pero el otro individuo no se lo permitió.

—Espera, no te vayas — **Reiner** tosió y se levantó. Limpió su rostro.

¿Para qué rayos quería aquel enorme ser que **Armin** se quedara allí? Ni que lo conociese. Los dos se miraron. El mayor fue acercándose a **Armin** lentamente hasta que este quedó acorralado entre la puerta y el cuerpo del otro rubio. Cerró sus párpados fuertemente, esperando un impacto, pero este nunca llegó. Sin embargo, sintió unos grandes brazos rodear su cuerpo y la cabeza de aquel ser apoyarse en su hombro. Empezó a llorar. **Armin** deseaba que la tierra le tragase. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Sin saber qué hacer, el rubio empezó a acariciar la espalda del otro.

—E-ey, no pasa nada. No llores… —tragó saliva. Esto era irreal.

**Reiner** lloraba desconsoladamente encima del hombro de **Armin,** empapándolo de lágrimas.

—Ella me dejó porque besé a otra. Yo no quería, pero luego todo se tornó raro y ya no estamos juntos — **Armin** seguía acariciando su espalda. Ahora se había vuelto un gurú del amor o algo por el estilo—. Y-y ahora yo me he _esnifao’_ una raya, he hecho un trío y he acabado medio _drogao’_ en un hombro que huele bien —lloriqueó. **Armin** estaba flipando. Rio sin creerse la situación.

—¿Y por qué no lo arreglas con ella? Digo, si tanto la quieres…

—Ese es el problema, que no sé si la quiero. No sé lo que me pasa—respiró mocos y **Armin** intentó sentarlo en el WC después de bajar la tapa. Genial, ya estaba haciendo de psicólogo. Había hecho exactamente lo mismo con **Eren** cuando se enamoró de una chica en el instituto y esta lo rechazó.

—Yo… Mira, no sé qué decirte, pero debes solucionar esto cuanto antes, por tu bien. ¿Sí? —tomó de las mejillas a **Reiner** e hizo que lo mirase. El otro asintió—. No sé si volverás con…

— **Historia.**

—Eso, **Historia.** Pero si lo habláis seguramente llegaréis a un acuerdo y os llevaréis muy bien. Sí, eso es. ¿Lo pillas? — **Reiner** no dejó de mirarlo durante todo su mini discurso. Asentía sin tener ni idea de a lo que se refería el chico.

De repente, **Reiner** cogió de las muñecas a **Armin** y lo besó, solo unos segundos. **Armin** se separó enseguida, respiraba agitadamente.

—¿P-pero de qué vas? —estaba más rojo que un tomate. **Reiner** ni se inmutó. El joven salió corriendo en busca de sus amigos.

Siempre le tenían que pasar cosas extrañas. **Jean** debería haberse quedado con él, o mejor, prefería que él le hubiera besado. ¿Pero ese chico con aliento a ginebra? No, mierda. Bajó las escaleras y por fin vio un rayo de luz. Allí estaba **Eren** con tres vasos. Lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Por fin estaba a salvo.


	3. Chapter 3

** CAPÍTULO 3 **

—Hey, **Annie** , ¿te apetece tomar algo? — **Bertolt** la pilló entre la espada y la pared. La chica sonrío lo mejor que pudo.

—Sí, claro. Aquí te espero —relamió sus labios. El moreno desapareció entre la gente.

Estaba apoyada en una pared, intentando que nadie la tocase, aunque era prácticamente imposible. **Annie** cerró los ojos. No debería haber ido, al final siempre acababa cediendo a las peticiones de **Reiner**. Su amigo lo hacía porque quería ayudar a **Bertolt** a conquistarla, pero todos sabían que entre ellos dos no podía haber nada. Abrió los ojos y a lo lejos vio la cabeza de **Bertolt**. Mierda, ya volvía de coger las bebidas. Rápidamente se metió entre la gente. Saldría de allí sin que le viera y se escondería en algún lugar del jardín. Se chocó con algunas personas y tiró algún que otro vaso, ignorando completamente las réplicas. De vez en cuando miraba para atrás para ver si **Bertolt** la seguía, pero era buena señal, no había monos en la costa. Cuando salió, suspiró aliviada. No hacía aire fresco, pero todo era mejor que respirar todo lo que había allí dentro. Acomodó su top y procedió a bajar los dos escalones de la entrada.   
  
—Perdona — **Annie** no hizo caso por unos instantes, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no había nadie más fuera. La rubia se giró y se topó con unos ojos oscuros—. Perdón, no nos conocemos de nada, pero esta mañana te vi en un restaurante y justo cuando saliste del baño estaba esto en el suelo — **Mikasa** mostró un anillo plateado. Era el que le regaló su padre. **Annie** alzó un poco las cejas y lo tomó.   
  
—Sí, gracias. Es mío —asintió guardándolo en el bolsillo—. Gracias —volvieron a cruzar miradas y **Annie** retomó su camino. Se sentó en el cesped, vigilando que no hubiera nada extraño.   
  
**Mikasa** se quedó parada durante unos instantes, pero volvió a entrar. Debía buscar a **Eren**.   
  


※※※※※※ 

JFrunció el ceño y tapó sus ojos. Los rayos de luz entraban por la ventana. Eren acabó por despertarse. La noche anterior no había sido tan intensa como había planeado. Conoció a **Historia** , se encontró con **Armin** , a los minutos vino **Mikasa**. Los tres se bebieron la mezcla que había preparado, pero **Eren** a penas se emborrachó. Sin embargo, **Mikasa** y **Armin** se pusieron muy pedo. **Mikasa** seguía callada mientras el rubio explicaba cómo había visto al camarero, cosa que **Eren** sospechaba que era una alucinación, y que luego un drogadicto le besó, quitando la "pureza" de sus labios, cosa que también le parecía extraña al moreno.   
  
Suspiró y se levantó. Se daría una ducha para despejarse, sentía que el ambiente estaba pesado. Cogió una toalla y entró en el baño que compartía con **Armin**. Maldita **Mikasa**... Ella consiguió quedarse la habitación con baño propio. Cerró la puerta, puso el agua caliente y esperó a que estuviera en su punto mientras miraba el teléfono. Tenía algunas notificaciones, entre ellas un mensaje de **Historia**. El corazón de **Eren** dio un vuelco. Es verdad, le dio su Instagram. Se metió en el chat. Era simplemente el "Hola" que le había enviado la noche anterior. Mordió su labio inferior pensando en qué decirle, pero optó por contestarle más tarde. Se metió a la dicha cerrando la mampara y sonrió con gusto al sentir el agua tibia caer por su piel. Era verano, pero igual le gustaba.   
Pasó las manos por su cabello. Hacía tiempo que no lo hacía. Miró hacia abajo y acarició su abdomen. No pasaba nada si tardaba un poco más de lo usual. Tomó su pene y empezó a pajearlo suavemente. Cerró los ojos intentando imaginar algo entretenido. Se le venían a la cabeza los labios carnosos de **Historia**. ¿Eso estaba bien? Bueno, no lo sabía.   
  
—Ah... Sí... —susurro moviendo su mano lentamente. Con la otra acariciaba su abdomen. Se sentía muy bien. Pensaba en aquella chica ayudándole a trabajar con su pene. Mordió su labio inferior—. Vamos... —murmuró. Empezó a mover su mano más rápido, sintiendo cómo llegaba al climax.   
  
De pronto, la puerta del baño se abrió. Un **Armin** con cara de resaca entró al baño, se acercó al WC y empezó a vomitar. Sí, al final **Armin** sería el tercero en potar.   
  
— **A-Armin**. Mierda. —la mampara de su baño no era precisamente opaca. Su erección bajó en cuestión de segundos. Le había cortado todo el rollo.   
  
—Tú continua —tuvo una arcada—. Como si no estuviera —a la segunda arcada, volvió a vomitar. **Eren** negó llevándose una mano a la frente. Se puso la toalla al rededor de la cintura y salió de la ducha.   
  
—Anda, ten —buscó una aspirina en uno de los cajones del lavabo—. Tómatela cuando dejes de vomitar. Te traeré agua y un zumo.   
  
**Eren** salió del baño tras ser agradecido por **Armin**. Pasó por el salón. **Mikasa** estaba en pie, con ropa de deporte y poniéndose los auriculares.   
  
—Buenos días —dijo ella haciéndose una coleta—. Voy a correr. Luego nos vemos —y la pelinegra salió por la puerta.   
  
Pero si ayer **Mikasa** estaba que no podía con su vida. ¿Cómo había superado la resaca? En fin, él tampoco entendía más cosas. Le preparó a **Armin** el zumo y le ayudó a tumbarse en la cama.   
  
—Gracias, **Eren**... No recordaba que tengo poca tolerancia al alcohol —se tomó la aspirina y miró a su amigo—. Perdón por interrumpir tu...   
  
—Ni lo menciones. No pasa nada. Tú salud es una prioridad —sonrió falsamente—. Ahora duerme. Luego estarás mejor — **Armin** hizo caso a su amigo y teminó sobado en un lapso de unos tres minutos.   
  
Por fin **Eren** estaba solo. Suspiró encerrándose en su habitación y sentándose en la cama. Se quitó la toalla y miró a su amiguito.   
  
—Por fin solos.   
  
Tomó el móvil. Su imaginación no estaba como para crear escenas eróticas. De pronto recordó que debía enviarle un mensaje a **Historia**. Abrió el chat y le puso un "Hey, qué tal". Lo envió y esperó a que le contestara, pero la chica no daba señales de vida. Normal, quién estaría despierto después de una noche de fiesta. Eran las diez de la mañana. Dejó el móvil de lado y volvió a mirar su pene.   
  
—Hoy no es nuestro día.   
  


※※※※※※

Los gemidos retumbaban entre las cuatro paredes de la habitación iluminada por el sol de la mañana. El colchón chirriaba de vez en cuando y el ruido de sus pieles chocar también hacía presencia. **Erwin** movía sus caderas a un buen ritmo, mientras **Levi** fruncía el ceño y gemia.

—Mierda, me voy a correr —murmuró el de cabello negro.

**Erwin** sonrió mordiendo su labio inferior. Le dio una nalgada al otro y sacó su pene de dentro.

—Aguanta un poco más, ¿quieres? —alzó una ceja. **Levi** lo miro y sonrió levemente.

—Sabes que puedo aguantar todo lo que me pidas.

**Erwin** se sentó en la cama y **Levi** se puso delante de él. Pasó sus manos por sus mejillas y luego por sus anchos hombros. Pese a la edad, **Erwin** se conservaba de una manera expectacular, al igual que **Levi** , que podía hacerse pasar por un alumno más. El rubio apretó las nalgas de **Levi** y este tomó su propio miembro.

—Chúpamela —ordenó. Pese a que **Erwin** fuera el activo, le encantaba que **Levi** le diera órdenes. Se veía tierno a la vez que imponente.

De un movimiento, **Erwin** volvió a tumbar en la cama a **Levi** y puso su cabeza a la altura de su pene. Lamió el glande.

—Me encanta lo duro que te pongo, **Levi** —susurró. **Levi** hizo una mueca, se correría pronto.

**Erwin** empezó a lamerlo y a pajear la parte inferior del miembro. Lo hacía lento. Metió el rosado glande en su boca y lo absorbió. Un gemido volvió a escucharse. Movía su cabeza de arriba hacia bajo. Sentía cómo **Levi** tensaba sus músculos. Metió un dedo en su ano y masajeó su punto G.

—Mierda, **Erwin** —gimió ronco.

A los segundos terminó por correrse en la boca de su compañero, el cual tragó y se limpió los labios con un pañuelo, luego tomó otro y limpio el semen que había quedado por el miembro de **Levi**.

—Me toca —sonrió el moreno, pero **Erwin** le detuvo.

—No más por hoy. Mi mujer debe estar esperándome. Le dije que volvería del viaje hoy antes de las doce. Lo entiendes, ¿no? —dijo mientras se escuchaba la ducha.

**Levi** asintió y se levantó. Suspiró cansado. Su amigo era un hombre casado, con dos niños y una mujer a la que supuestamente amaba. Supuestamente. Hacía años que se conocían, eran una y carne, pero **Erwin** nunca se atrevió a mostrar la relación que tenía. Se separaron al ir a la universidad y años después volvieron a reencontrarse en la misma ciudad. No pudieron evitarlo, cayeron en la lujuria y mantuvieron noches infinitas de puro sexo. Todo esto a escondidas de la familia de **Erwin**.

El chico entró al baño y se metió en la ducha con el rubio. Empezó a limoiarse.

—Yo también tengo prisa —tenía el ceño fruncido. **Erwin** podía notar su enfado.

— **Levi** , no te pongas así —se acercó a él y lo tomó de la barbilla. Le besó suavemente —. Entiéndeme, no puede dejar a mis hijos y a mi mujer.

—Ya, ya. Lo sé —asintió, se separó y continuó con la ducha.

Al rato escuchó la puerta de la entrada principal cerrarse. **Erwin** ya se había ido. Le dolía, pero intentaba no demostrarle cuánto. **Levi** de verdad amaba a **Erwin** , desde que lo conoció hasta el mismo instante en que acababa de salir por la puerta. Bebió un sorbo de café y se sentó en el sofá. No debía calentarse la cabeza. Al fin y al cabo Erwin no estaba hecho para él. Los dos tenían sus vidas más o menos hechas. **Erwin** un importante trabajador en una empresa, **Levi** profesor universitario. **Erwin** con hijos y mujer, **Levi** solo, aunque también tenía a **Hange**. **Erwin** podría ser algo pasajero. Terminó su café y se levantó. Debía preparar el primer día de clases.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas! Esto es un aviso importante.   
> Quería deciros que publicaré una vez a la semana, pero no voy a especificar el día. Solo tened por seguro que cada semana tendréis un nuevo capítulo. 
> 
> Además, espero que los esté gustando. Quiero que sea una buena historia, pero que también tenga un buen ambiente. 
> 
> Ahora sí, os dejo con la nueva parte.

** CAPÍTULO 4 **

_Vio cómo el contrincante pillaba el balón e iba hacia la portería de su equipo. Corrió al igual que sus compañeros, pero todo empezó a ir en cámara lenta. Sus oídos se entaponaron, empezó a ver borroso y no sentía el cuerpo. **Marco** miraba a su alrededor. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Su ritmo iba bajando, pasó una mano por su cabello húmedo debido al calor y acabó cayendo al suelo. Sólo veía el cielo levemente nublado. « **Marco** , **Marco**... » escuchaba su nombre a lo lejos. Antes de desmayarse, vio el rostro de su amigo. _  
  
_— **Jean**... _  
  
_Horas más tarde, **Marco** abrió sus ojos difícultosamente, la luz blanca de la habitación daba en sus ojos. Estaba en la camilla de un hospital. Lo univo que recordaba era que estaba en un partido de fútbol, pero nada más. El chico sentía la boca seca y se recostó en la cama. _  
  
_—¡ **Marco**! —escuchó la voz de **Jean**. **Marco** lo miró y alzó sus cejas. Sus padres también se sobresaltaron y fueron junto a su hijo. _  
  
_—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué estoy en el hospital? —dijo extrañado. Tenía una vía puesta en el brazo._  
  
 _—Parece que no ha sido nada, cariño. Los médicos te han hecho algunos análisis de sangre por si a caso. Todo saldrá bien._  
  
 _Después de la sonrisa cálida de su madre, **Marco** no hizo más que recibir malas noticias. Fue diagnosticado con leucemia y debía permanecer en el hospital hasta que se aseguraran los médicos del tratamiento. El castaño, al enterarse, lloró a mares. Estuvo así durante una semana, hasta que las cosas se relajaron. Los médicos le propusieron un tratamiento que había salido pocos meses atrás y que había resultado ser muy efectivo en pacientes. Con permiso de sus padres, **Marco** aceptó. ¿Dónde estaría **Jean**? _  
  
  
**Jean** caminaba rápido mientras se bebía el café que pidió en la cafetería de la universidad. Las dos noches anteriores al inicio de clases no había podido dormir nada. Durante la fiesta recibió un mensaje del hospital: su amigo **Marco** había tenido un accidente. El chico se alarmó, teniendo que dejar tirado al pequeño chico rubio. Llegó corriendo al hospital y al entrar en la habitación se encontró a su amigo recostado en la camilla.   
  
— **Jean** , ¿qué haces aquí? Te dije que no te preocuparas por mí — **Marco** movió sus cejas preocupado.   
  
—Y yo te dije que estaría pendiente. La enfermera me avisó. ¿Qué te ha pasado? —el chico se sentó en el sillón que había justo al lado de la camilla.   
  
—Nada importante. Solo intenté ir al baño y me mareé —el chico de pelo castaño oscuro rascó su nuca. **Jean** observó los pequeños puntos que tenía en la frente. Negó suspirando y se recostó en el sillón.   
  
—Me quedaré aquí a dormir y no rechistes —advirtió a **Marco**. El otro sonrió suavemente.   
  
—Al final te arrepentirás de estar demasiado tiempo conmigo. No sé cuánto tiempo-   
  
**Marco** fue interrumpido. A **Jean** no le gustaba que dijera esas cosas o más bien no quería aceptar que su mejor amigo estaba enfermo y que llevaba así casi un año. **Marco** siempre intentaba convencerle de que no pasaría nada, que se pondría bien y entonces los dos podrían volver a como estaban antes, pero **Jean** no era tan inocente como para creérselo. Sabía las consecuencias de la enfermedad de **Marco** y de cuántas víctimas se llevaba al año. **Jean** lo miró.   
  
—No lo digas, por favor —llevó sus manos a su rostro y lo tapó. **Marco** acariciaba su cabello suavemente. Pensaba que **Jean** era un estúpido, no entendía por qué malgastaba su tiempo con un moribundo. Suspiró.   
  
—Anda, ven —susurró y le hizo un hueco en la camilla a su amigo. El otro se tumbó y lo abrazó con cuidado—. Seguro que todo sale bien, ¿sí? —se tumbaron los dos juntos abrazados, mientras **Marco** acariciaba el cabello de **Jean**.   
  
**Jean** ralentizó el paso al recordar esa escena. Sacudió su cabeza y volvió en sí. Buscó el aula que le tocaba y entró, sentándose en la tercera fila a la izquierda de la gran clase. Tomó su teléfono y empezó a teclear, había recibido un mensaje de **Marco** deseándole suerte. Movía su pierna nervioso.

—Hola —al escuchar el saludo, levantó la mirada y se topó con los ojos azules de **Armin** —. Soy **Armin** , nos conocimos en la fiesta del otro día —sonrió con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.   
  
Era el chico que le tiró la bebida encima. **Jean** quitó la mochila del asiento que tenía al lado y le invitó a sentarse.   
  
—Hey, ¿qué tal? Siéntate. Perdón por haberte dejado tirado en la fiesta, me surgió una urgencia y tuve que irme —dejó la mochila al otro lado. **Armin** se sentó a su lado y negó.   
  
—No te preocupes. Al final encontré a mis amigos —rió nervioso. A sus amigos y también a aquel pervertido—. Espero que hayas solucionado tu urgencia.   
**Jean** se lo agradeció. Poco tiempo después el profesor ya había entrado en el aula.   
  


※※※※※※

**Eren** resopló dejando la mochila en el suelo y sentándose en un banco, al lado de sus amigos.   
  
—¿Qué tal vuestro primer día? — **Armin** se comía unas almendras—. El camarero, va a mi clase y se llama **Jean**. Es muy amable y creo que nos llevaremos bien —sonrió ampliamente. De verdad había pasado sus primeras clases charlando con **Jean**. Los dos habían entablado una pequeña amistad, forzada por la situación de ser nuevos en la universidad, pero que posiblemente acabaría bien.   
  
—Tiene nombre de caballo... —murmuró **Eren**. El rubio puso los ojos en blanco.   
  
—¿Y tú, **Mikasa**? 

— Bien —la chica ya no dijo nada más—. Yo ya no tengo más clases. Los lunes solo tengo tres horas.   
  
—Qué suerte —rio **Armin**. El chico miró a su amigo. Ahora que se fijaba mejor, **Eren** tenía ojeras y el pelo alborotado.   
  
— **Eren**... No tienes muy buena cara —dijo **Armin** mirándolo—. ¿No has dormido?   
  
No, no había dormido. Había estado toda la noche pensando en cómo sería su primer día de clase y en cómo debía relacionarse con los demás. Finalmente, pasó la noche viendo las redes sociales e imaginando supuestas situaciones. Que si se tenía que pelear con alguien, que si tenía que ayudar a otro alguien, que si un profesor no le agradaba. En fin, una comedura de cabeza. **Eren** suspiró de nuevo.   
  
—Solo estoy cansado. Hace días que no me despierto pronto —rascó su nuca. Miró a **Mikasa**. Eren tragó saliva. Sabía que su medio hermana lo había pillado mintiendo. Antes de que ella dijera nada, se levantó—. Bueno, yo me voy al baño. Por cierto, esta noche habrá otra fiesta. Esta vez seguro que nos lo pasamos muy bien —dijo ilusionado y caminó rápidamente hacia la cafetería. Sabía que **Historia** estaría por allí, lo había hablado con ella momentos antes.   
  
Llegó al lugar y nada más entrar, la rubia estaba levantando un brazo, haciendo una seña para que **Eren** se acercase.   
  
—Hey —sonrió el chico. Se sentó al lado de **Historia** —. ¿Cómo te ha ido el primer día de clases? A los de primero siempre os suele impactar un poco el ambiente —tomó la pajita de su zumo y absorbió el líquido. **Eren** la miraba atentamente mientras asentía.   
  
—Sí, bueno, ni tan mal —soltó una risa por lo bajo—. Hoy hay una fiesta, ¿vas a ir?   
  
—Sí, aunque **Ymir** no estará. Tiene que cuidar de sus hermanos —la chica hizo un puchero. **Eren** tragó saliva.   
  
—Podemos ir juntos —propuso. **Historia** aceptó encantada.   
  
—De acuerdo, ¿pasas por mí a las ocho? —el chico de pelo castaño asintió.   
  
—Hablando de **Ymir** , ¿dónde...? —sintió un impacto en su cabeza. Se sobresaltó y miró hacia atras. **Ymir** estaba mirándolo con una ceja alzada, le había pegado con una revista enrollada.   
  
—¿A caso no tienes clase, novato? Estás mi sitio. Molesto... —murmuró lo último.   
  
—Vamos, **Ymir** , no seas tan dura con él — **Historia** sonrió ampliamente. Eren no entendía cómo podía normalizar las reacciones de su amiga—. Eren, quédate un poco más.   
  
—Lo siento, chicas. Pero **Ymir** tiene razón, tengo clase. Nos vemos —se despidió y fue en busca del aula que le correspondía. Todo estaba saliendo tal y como había planeado.


End file.
